


Hustlers

by LanaDelJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, hustlers inspired, so much glitter, strippers galore, surprise! the river vixens are strippers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelJones/pseuds/LanaDelJones
Summary: When gang leader Jughead Jones gets hustled out of a big payout by a group of clever women, they realized they both have a common interest and decided to work together for one big play. will feelings get in between?a Hustlers inspired story with the Riverdale gang





	Hustlers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> hope you enjoy this hustlers/riverdale crack story that has been taking over my brain
> 
> special thanks for Grebyn from the bughead fam discord channel for giving me the idea for the club name! and also to paperlesscrown for her fantastic hustlers inspired playlist (i've had it on repeat for daysss)

Life was going good for Jughead Jones, he finally got his gang to go completely legit and they were no longer in the red. It had been a struggle getting the older men to come to terms when he took over the gang, his father’s ways were less than savory to say the least, but after showing the old birds that he wasn’t going to stand down they all eventually stepped in line. _ Life is pretty sweet, _ he thinks to himself as he walks into the Whyte Wyrm, _ and today is just the cherry on top. _ He makes his way over to the bar and reached for the top shelf whiskey, _ today’s a celebration _he rationalizes to himself. Today is when the Serpents get together and split the money from their latest gig, and this one is the biggest one to date. As he’s pouring two fingers of the amber liquid the doors to the bar opens and more members come in, 

Still standing at the bar, Jughead would nod at his fellow members when they walked past or came behind the bar to get their own drinks. The atmosphere was cheerful, everyone had grins and people were joking about what they were going to blow their money on. As it got closer to the start of the meeting the bar was nearly full, Jughead was keeping count of who was here and who had yet to arrive. 

“You see Andrews yet?” Sweet Pea asked as he walked up to Jughead at the bar. 

“No, not yet” he lifts the glass to his lips, “he better hurry up, meetings about to start” a lick of uneasiness began to creep up his spine. Archie was the runner last night, he was responsible for obtaining the payout, if he doesn’t show up soon Jughead will not hear the end of it.

“He probably slept in” Sweet Pea began, “we all know how he likes his beauty rest” 

When the clock struck the new hour, and the time of the meeting to begin, Jughead looks around the bar, everyone but one is accounted for. He reaches in his pocket for his cell, hoping his idiot best friend texted him. The low murmurs began to hum around the bar, _ just fucking great, _he thinks to himself as he rubs his temples.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to address the crowd, the front doors slam open flooding the dark bar with the afternoon sun. Leaned up on the door was a very distressed and unkempt looking Archie, all the men turn to see what caused the commotion and once they realized it was one of their own they rushed up to help him. Thinking the worst Jughead begins to think of any possible people that would want to target the Serpents. But as he gets closer to Archie he sees that he wasn’t jumped or harmed in any way, instead, Archie was piss drunk. 

“What the actual fuck, Arch?” he asks, looking around for the black bag he had last night to collect the money in.

“Relaaaax, Jughead” Archie’s slurred voice bellows through the bar, “I made it on time and I have the money” he throws the black bag onto the table top.

Everyone’s eyes land on the empty looking bag on the tabletop, the bar goes quiet, Jughead walks forwards and slowly opens the zipper. The sinking sensation in his stomach is confirmed when he opens the bag and finds that not a single dollar bill is inside. Once the rest of the bar catches up to the bag being empty all hell breaks loose, people shouting and yelling, during all the commotion Archie managed to fall asleep slouched in his chair. 

After getting the disgruntled group of men to calm down and stop yelling, Jughead walks over to the still snoring Archie, kicking his chair leg to wake him up but to no avail. Running his hands through his hair Jughead tries to shake the redhead awake, instead of him awakening, he got some of his drool onto his arm. Frustrated he grabs a glass of water from the table and flings it in his direction, the shock of cold was just what was needed and quickly Archie was sputtering and wide awake. 

“So glad you decided to join us, Arch” Jughead sneers, placing some medicine on the table in front of him to help with the impending hangover. 

“Sorry Jug” the redhead begins, “had a bit of a busy night” he reaches for the medicine 

“I’ll say. Care to explain where’s everyone’s money is at _ pal _?” 

“What do you mean? It’s in the bag, bro” 

“Oh? You mean this bag?” he throws the crumpled empty bag in Archie’s lap. The wide eyed look on his face when he sees the bag almost made Jughead laugh, like a kid who was just told Santa Claus wasn’t real. “Explain. Now.”

“I” he stutters, “I don’t know how this happened” he looks around the bar, hoping maybe this was just some twisted prank. “I picked up the payment and everything went smoothly, then I went to have a few drinks at…” he stops his sentence suddenly, a look of shame on his face as he looked down at his hands.

“Well, what is it?”

“I umm, well you see…” 

“Just spit it out, Arch”

“I went to that new strip club that opened” he said slowly, shoulders up to his ears

“You blew all our money at a strip joint?!” he clenched his fists

“No!” his eyes grew wide, “I remember I specifically used my bank card so I wouldn’t use any of the cash” 

“Were there any suspicious looking guys at the place?” Sweet Pea stepped up, “anyone that might have a bone to pick with the Serpents?”

“No” Archie shakes his head, “but _ dude _ there were these three girls working last night and _ holy shit _they were unreal” 

“Enough” Jughead walks up to the two gossiping boys and smacked them each on the back of the head, “could you two keep it in your pants, we have bigger things to worry about”

As Archie was straightening up in his chair, he started to take his suit jacket off when something peeking out of his shirt pocket caught Jughead’s eye. Reaching forward he pulls out a single $100 bill, covered in glitter and on one side in pretty cursive is “thanks for a fun night xoxo” and above are three lipstick kisses in various colors: blood red, deep purple and babydoll pink. 

“What the fuck” Jughead’s question floats through the bar, “you need to start talking, Arch” his eyes narrowed.

“Well the place is called The Foxhole” he begins, “I ordered a couple of drinks and found a spot to sit and watch the -erm- entertainment” 

“What about these three?” he throws the bill on the table top, the three lipstick kisses mocking them 

“I don’t know, man” he rubs his eyes, “they were like the powerpuff girls”

“I’m sorry what?” Jughead pinches the bridge of his nose, the bar erupts in laughter

“The powerpuff girls! One redhead, one brunette and one blonde” 

“Did they seem shady at all?”

“What? No, they were all really nice. We were all having a good time” 

“Well there’s only one thing left for us to do” he walks back to the bar and pours himself a few more fingers of whiskey, “we need to go back there tonight and confront them”

The low rumbling of the men talking amongst themselves grew louder, causing the thrumping in his temples to intensify. “Easy now, we will send a small group” he looks across the bar, “archie, sweets and mantle. You’ll come out tonight with me, hopefully we will get to the bottom of all this mess” he sits downs and watches as the crowd starts to thin out. _ What a great day today turned out to be _he thinks sarcastically to himself as he downs the rest of his whiskey. 

After a much needed nap, the group of four smartly dressed men walk down up towards the brick building. The steady thump of the bass from the music can be felt on the sidewalk with each step they took, the glow from the neon hot pink and purple mixed with the full moon’s light cast an almost magical filter over the building. 

Walking intoThe Foxhole, Jughead scanned the area and observed the multiple stages and various women twirling on the poles. Archie stops him and nods towards the elevated VIP tables and watches as a brunette in an intricate black lingerie set and a fiery redhead in an all red set are entertaining a table full of older business men. He watches as they throw their heads back in laughter at whatever the men were saying, he notices that when they bring their drinks up to their lips they are not actually taking a sip. _ It’s all smoke and mirrors, _he concludes as he watches them for a moment longer. 

After sending Archie and the rest of the boys to different tables to keep an eye on things, Jughead makes his way to the bar and orders a whiskey. After paying he turns around in his barstool and moves his eyes to the main stage where a new dancer was about to start. Taking a sip he nearly chokes on the liquid when the most beautiful women he’s ever laid eyes on takes the stage. 

Dressed in a baby pink lingerie set with matching garter belts, he watches with fascination as she prowls across the stage. When she started her routine on the pole, he sucked in a breath as she twisted and twirled around, her golden curls falling around her in the most beautiful way. _ She looks like an angel _he thinks in wonder, with the pink and blonde hair she looked like an angel in a den of sin. Watching as she elegantly twist to the stage floor, his eyes can’t help but follow the long lines of her legs as she crawls across the stage pausing momentarily to allow the patrons to stuff crisp bills into her garter belt. 

Jughead hardly noticed Archie walk up and take a seat next to him, his eyes trained on the fallen angel and how the neon pink and purple of the bar cast shadows on her. The loud guffaw of Archie broke his trance and he looked over to him in annoyance, which only made him laugh harder.

“That’s bubbles” he said simply

“Bubbles?” confused he looks between the blonde and Archie, “that can’t actually be her name”

“No man” he’s doubled over laughing, “powerpuff girls, remember?” he straightens up and wipes a tear from his eye. “That’s the blonde from last night”

Overlooking his friends weird love for early 2000’s cartoons, he looks over to the blonde and he's surprised to see that she is staring right back at him. He couldn’t read the look on her face, but after a moment she looked between the two men and shot them a coy smile from behind her shoulder before doing one last spin and the lights go black. Staring at the black stage watching some other women collect the stray bills that littered the stage, Archie breaks the silence.

“ I told you they were pretty” he says smugly

Before Jughead could tell Archie to shut the fuck up they are interrupted by a feminine laugh behind them. Whipping around Jughead is face to face with the blonde, whos now more covered than before with a sheer matching baby pink robe.

“It’s nice to see you again, Archie” her silky voice carries over the loud music

“You too bubb-I mean, B” his face turns a bright red matching his hair, “I’m going to go check on the other guys” he says quickly, practically leaping out of his seat. 

“I’m surprised your friend is here tonight” the blonde begins, “he had one hell of a night last night, I’m surprised he’s back for round two so soon,” she walks behind the bar and begins to pull various drinks from the shelves. 

“That’s why we are here, actually”

“Oh?” she says innocently

“Our friend had a bag last night and he lost what was inside of it while he was here”

“What a shame” she says absentmindedly as she adds ice to her glass

“We were hoping you could give us what he had lost” he tries to keep his face still

“Sorry, handsome” she begins, adding a few cherries to her deep green drink, “we don’t have whatever was lost” 

“Is that so?” 

“Sadly yes” she begins to add sugar to her glass’ rim, “hopefully next time your friend will be more careful” she licks her index finger while keeping eye contact

“Look” he gulps, “we know you took the money from the bag” 

“We didn’t take anything” she smiles sweetly

“I really don’t want to have to involve the police” he leans forward on the bartop

“Oh go ahead” she waves her had in his direction, “I’m not sure how much help the cops are going to be” she takes a sip of her drink. “I got too drunk and spent too much money at the strip club! Send help!” she laughs, “please let me know what they say to you when you make the call”

“You can’t be serious, this can’t be happening” he says in disbelief

“Why do you care what he does with his money anyways?” she asks twirling her straw around, “is he like your boyfriend or something?”

“What?! No”

“Hey it’s cool if you are. This place is a no judgement zone” she waves her hand around the bar as if to prove her point. “Actually, you two would make a cute couple” she rests her chin on her hand “I’d ship it”

Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of him and Archie being a couple, he takes a sip of his drink Off on the other side of the bar and fight breaks loose. Turning his head towards the shouting he sees a familiar face and he grips his glass tightly, the person arguing with the bouncers was the leader of the Ghoulies, the Serpent’s rival gang. 

“I didn’t realize this was a Ghoulie run business” he says sourly 

“The fuck is a Ghoulie?” the blonde scrunches her nose 

“I’m taking about that guy” he jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards the shouting men.

“Oh, Malachi?” she gazes over to the men, “he’s nothing but a pain in my ass” 

“Yeah, me too” he chuckles

“He’s a regular here, likes to throw money around left and right” she places a new glass of whiskey in front of Jughead, “but one thing is for sure, no man runs this bar” the fire in her eyes are amplified by the neon glow.

“I just wish there was a way to kick him out, for good” she says frowning towards the still arguing men

“Why can’t you?” 

“He’s a regular, the girls like him for the most part because he likes to blow money” she bites her bottom lip. 

Suddenly a crazy idea pops into his head, one that would eliminate the ghoulies and free up The Foxhole from nightly brawls. “I have a proposition for you” he begins with a slight smirk on his face.

“Is that so?” she questions with one eyebrow raised high

“How about we join forces and get rid of the Ghoulies for good?”

“The offer is tempting” she begins, pouring another finger for him, “I’ll have to run it over with my co-owners” 

“Understandable” he smiles as he takes a sip, “oh and did I mention?” he looks up, “the Ghoulies are thieves and have vaults upon vaults of diamonds and cash?”

The small squeak that comes out of her mouth makes Jughead laugh, but she recovers quickly and he watches as she plucks a cherry from her drink. 

“Now you have yourself a deal” she traces her plump bottom lip with the wet cherry, “but first, how about we exchange names?” she takes a painfully slow bite out of the cherry, a few drops of it’s liquid falls onto her lips.

Swallowing thickly Jughead keeps staring at her red tinted lips, his body itching to lean forward and capture her lips with his own. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looks back to the smirking blonde, clearing his throat he tries to speak in an even voice, “Jughead, I’m-my name is Jughead” he finishes lamely.

“Jughead, lovely” she reaches over and holds her hand up for a shake, he stares for a moment before moving his own hand to clasp around hers. “I’m Betty” she smiles wickedly to him, “I think we are going to have one hell of a good time together”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo, M


End file.
